


Caught

by aussiemel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Caught, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Paul are caught in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago. I know it isn't very realistic, but it was just for a bit of fun. Enjoy :)

"Dan, you are so hot, I need you now!" Daniel's lover said in a husky voice, slowly advancing on the linguist to secure a bandanna around his head, effectively stopping him from seeing anything that was going on around him.

"Love, we can't, not here!" Daniel exclaimed gasping out as moist, hot heat engulfed his weeping cock, preventing him from voicing his protests.

Quickly his love increased the movements of his mouth sucking harder, bringing the other man to the brink of ecstasy.

Just as he started to come, the door opened, revealing the lovers to the intruder.

"DOCTOR JACKSON, MAJOR DAVIS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" General Hammond yelled at the extremely embarrassed men inside the room.

~Finis~

The Punishment

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE DOING” an irate General Hammond yelled at Dr. Jackson and Major Davis. “You are both under this command and while you are here you will not engage in ANY illegal activity on this base. Personally I don’t care what you both do with your free time or who you sleep with, but when you bring those activities here to the base it becomes the air force’s problem. Understood Gentlemen?” Hammond said as he sat behind his desk”

“Sorry Sir, We’ll see that it doesn’t happen again” Daniel replied feeling like a well chastised child under the other man’s hard gaze.

“See that it doesn’t. Now Get out of my sight both of you” Hammond said glad to get rid of the pair seated before him.

~Finis~  



End file.
